1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communications and more particularly to a method and system for providing a media access control (“MAC”) layer data plane for wireless multi-hop networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for high speed broadband networking over wireless communication links increases, so too does the demand for different types of networks that can accommodate high speed wireless networking. For example, the deployment of IEEE 802.11 wireless networks in homes and business to create Internet access “hot spots” has become prevalent in today's society. However, these IEEE 802.11-based networks are limited in bandwidth as well as distance. For example, maximum typical throughput from a user device to a wireless access point is 54 MB/sec. at a range of only a hundred meters or so. In contrast, while wireless range can be extend through other technologies such as cellular technology, data throughput using current cellular technologies is limited to a few MB/sec. Put simply, as the distance from the base station increase, the need for higher transmission power increases and the maximum data rate typically decreases. As a result, there is a need to support high speed wireless connectivity beyond a short distance such as within a home or office.
As a result of the demand for longer range wireless networking, the IEEE 802.16 standard was developed. The IEEE 802.16 standard is often referred to as WiMAX or less commonly as WirelessMAN or the Air Interface Standard. This standard provides a specification for fixed broadband wireless metropolitan access networks (“MAN”s) that use a point-to-multipoint architecture. Such communications can be implemented, for example, using orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (“OFDM”) communication. OFDM communication uses a spread spectrum technique distributes the data over a large number of carriers that are spaced apart at precise frequencies. This spacing provides the “orthogonality” that prevents the demodulators from seeing frequencies other than their own.
The 802.16 standard supports high bit rates in both uploading to and downloading from a base station up to a distance of 30 miles to handle such services as VoIP, IP connectivity and other voice and data formats. Expected data throughput for a typical WiMAX network is 45 MBits/sec. per channel. The 802.16e standard defines a media access control (“MAC”) layer that supports multiple physical layer specifications customized for the frequency band of use and their associated regulations. However, the 802.16e standard does not provide support for multi-hop networks.
802.16 networks, such as 802.16j, networks can be deployed as multi-hop networks from the subscriber equipment to the carrier base station. In other words, in multi-hop networks, the subscriber device can communicate with the base station directly or through an intermediate device.
The complexity involved in supporting multi-hop networks in a robust manner necessarily involves sophisticated MAC layer data plane protocols. Such protocols do not exist. For example, as noted above, the IEEE 802.16e standard does not support multi-hop networks. The IEEE 802.16j standard for supporting multi-hop networks has been proposed, but the standard currently makes no provision for MAC layer data plane support. It is therefore desirable to have method and system that provides MAC data plane functions to support wireless multi-hop relay networks, including but not limited to those operating in accordance with the IEEE 802.16 standards.